


Just One Night

by DeckofDragons



Series: Unrequited [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Drunken sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Gentle Sex, Indulging in a shared fantasy, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Unrequited Sibling Incest, Seeking Comfort in another's arms, Size Kink, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Razz would like to spend just one night with his brother. That's not possible but an alternate version of him is the next best thing, right?





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> After writing 'HoneyVenom Giftmas' I started craving more Honeyvemon stuff but there's almost nothing for this ship so thirst for it drove me to write this. It's a direct sequel to 'Broken Heart' so if you haven't read that it won't make much sense. The reason I made it a sequel and not a continuation is because that was for a contest so it make sense to leave it as a one shot.

Razz was too drunk to recall quite how they’d ended up in his room. Perhaps Stretch had decided to be altruistic and help him get to his bed since he could barely walk, though Stretch wasn’t doing much better. So, the fact that they’d gotten up here without tripping and falling down the stairs was a miracle.

Razz clung to Stretch’s arm for support, leaning into him a little so he wouldn’t fall over as the world seemed to tilt and whirl around him as they half stumbled half walked over to his bed. “Wanna spend the night?” He couldn’t send Stretch home like this. It wouldn’t be proper and it was polite to offer house guests who were over so late at night a place to sleep so they wouldn’t have to go back out in the darkness. It was dangerous out this at this time of night.

“Sure, I guess,” Stretch said, his words slurred, as he sat on the bed. His face was flushed orange with drunkenness, no doubt similar to Razz’s. The blurriness of Razz’s vision made it almost possible to imagine him as looking exactly like Slim instead of just the usual similarity.

Razz pulled himself up onto the bed too… so that he was straddling Slim’s… no, Stretch’s lap. What was he doing? Before he could try to find an answer to that Stretch kissed him. He grasped onto Stretch’s hoodie, melting into it. What was he doing? Is this what kissing Slim would be like?

“Ya look like my bro,” Stretch said some time later when they pulled apart to catch their breath.

“Yeah, you too.” Razz leaned in to kiss him again. When he was this drunk he could almost pretend he was kissing Slim. Stretch no doubt was having similar thoughts as he eagerly reciprocated, summoning his tongue to entwine with Razz’s.

Soon, a bulge formed in Stretch’s pants. Razz could feel it underneath him as he lightly ground his pelvis into it, earning a breathy moan from Stretch. Fueled by alcohol, Razz’s own body was filled with the unfamiliar heat of lust too. What was he doing? He’d never done anything like this before.

“Ah fuck Razz.” Stretch ground back up into him with a breathy moan. “This is…” He slid a hand under Razz’s shirt to fondle his ribcage, rubbing his fingers against the sensitive inside of his bottommost ribs.

Razz gasped, panting as he jerked under Stretch’s touch. His magic was pooling in his pelvis, unshaped and almost uncomfortable. “Please.” What was he even begging for? This was stupid and he probably shouldn’t be doing it but… he wanted it. And that’s all that mattered right now.

He was lonely and wanted Slim to hold him and look him at the way Stretch was, an alternate version of him was the next best thing, right? Well, at the very least when he was this drunk he could pretend it was. For just this one night he could pretend that Stretch was his brother and that he loved Razz the same way Razz loved him.

He kissed Stretch again, desperate to be touched more. And soon before Razz was fully aware of it they were stripping, tossing their clothes to side with careless abandon. Even while drunk that bothered him a little, though not enough to do anything about it right now. After they did whatever they were going to do he could fix it.

Razz was almost intimated by the sight of Stretch’s cock. It was huge, though he didn’t have anything to compare it to. But it also filled him with a sense of eager anticipation as his magic finally took shape, forming into a pussy. It was wet and soft in his pelvis, a new sensation that was surprisingly pleasant.

But Stretch’s body was entirely scar-free, not at all how Slim’s probably was. But Razz could ignore that, everything else was similar, though Stretch was slightly shorter than Slim. His magic colour was close though, a deep honey orange while Slim’s was burnt orange.

Stretch trailed his hands over Razz’s naked body, his eyes closed, no doubt pretending Razz was Blueberry. That was fine, they could share this illusion. His touch was gentle and loving, tracing down Razz’s ribcage and spine.

After a little while Stretch kissed him again before guiding to lay on his back. He opened his eyes a crack as he moved a hand between Razz’s legs. Closing them again he pressed his fingers against Razz’s clit. Razz moaned loudly as he lifted his pelvis into Stretch’s touch. He was a lot more sensitive than he would’ve thought and Stretch’s fingers, clumsy as he was due to intoxication, soon had him dripping wet and aching for more.

“Please… Papyrus please.” He was too drunk to articulate what he wanted but it was that same drunkenness that made it possible for him to plead at all. Alcohol had a way of tearing away any sense of pride he normally had, making him not care about anything but what he wanted at the moment. Knowing that didn’t make him care though even if he probably would tomorrow, assuming he recalled it anyway.

“Fuck Sans, you’re real hot like this.” Stretch moaned as he pulled his fingers out of his Razz’s pussy, lifted them to his face to lick the purple magic off them. His dick was fully erect, looking way too big to be able to fit inside Razz even though he wanted it to anyway.

Stretch positioned himself over Razz and lined himself up. He thrust in, his cock pressing all the way to the back of Razz’s magic. Razz yelped in surprise, flinching a little. He hadn’t been ready for that. Filling him, it stretched his magic out to what felt like its limit. If he wasn’t drunk it probably would’ve been a little painful.

“You okay?” Stretch froze, poised as if ready to pull out if Razz needed him to.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Razz panted. When had he manifested his tongue again? Or had he not dispelled it? “Just… start slow and gentle please.”

“’Kay,” Stretch said as he started moving, Razz’s magic hugging tight around his dick as it pulled out as if not wanting to let it go. Razz moaned when it filled him again, pressing against the sensitive walls of his pussy.

Because of their height differences it wasn’t possible for them to kiss again so Razz wrapped his arms around Stretch’s ribcage and pressed his face into his shoulder. This was the closest he’d ever been to another person physically, with the added intoxication it was almost overwhelming how their bodies seemed to melt together as if made for this.

Razz’s magic was quickly grew used to the size Stretch’s dick. It felt good as he moved with Stretch, wrapping his legs around his hips. “Harder…” he breathed out with a moan. Stretch obliged, picking up the pace a little.

Like this Razz didn’t have to think about anything, he could just feel and let himself get lost in these new sensations. And he was far too drunk to care about letting his guard down or how much he enjoyed being able to do so. If he regretted it or felt stupid about in the morning then so be it.

He bit lightly onto Stretch’s shoulder. A need was building in his magic, making him moan and pant more each Stretch’s cock filled him. He instinctively held onto it to prolong this as much as possible. When it spilled, waves of pleasure rolling through him, he arched into Stretch, his magic clamping around his cock. “Ah… Papyrus!”

Stretch grunted as he slammed his hips into Razz’s. Warmth flooded the inside of Razz’s magic as Stretch let out a breathy moan that sounded an awful like “Sans.”

They were both panting as their bodies relaxed. Stretch pulled out, leaving Razz filing suddenly empty. Stretch flopped onto his side and wrapped his arms around Razz, pulling him close to his chest. Razz relaxed into his embrace, too sleepy and satisfied to remember why he should protest to this.

“I love ya Sans,” he muttered, his breath warm on the top of Razz’s skull.

Razz cuddled into him, already starting to drift off. “Love ya too Pappy.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a very high chance of me continuing this, especially if people are interested, because I need more Honeyvenom in my life.


End file.
